


Day Eighteen: Morning Sex

by Invictusimpala



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Sam, Fluff and Smut, Intercrural Sex, Lazy Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Morning Sex, Omega Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this light Castiel’s hair is a golden color, unlike in normal light where it looks almost black it’s so dark. His eyelashes cast shadows on his cheeks that are covered in day-old stubble Sam wants to rub against his inner thighs, against his own face when they kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Eighteen: Morning Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

When Sam wakes, the first thing he hears is the loud snoring in his ear. There are birds chirping outside the window, perched on the big cherry blossom tree outside the bedroom window.

Sam’s laying on his back, arm around a sleeping Castiel. They’re both warm despite the chill of the morning air in the room filtering in through the window screen as well as the sunshine.

In this light Castiel’s hair is a golden color, unlike in normal light where it looks almost black it’s so dark.

His eyelashes cast shadows on his cheeks that are covered in day-old stubble Sam wants to rub against his inner thighs, against his own face when they kiss.

Castiel inhales deeply, and then his eyes flutter open to stare at Sam. The purpling bags under his eyes have faded with a good night’s sleep, but the crinkles by his eyes that Sam loves are still there.

Castiel stretches and moans.

“G’morning,” his voice is husky from sleep, deeper than normal, and if Sam weren’t already hard under the sheets, he would be by now.

Sam ruts forward, his cock slipping between Castiel’s legs, and his eyes close again.

“Mmm, Sam, keep going,” he commands, and Sam rolls his hips in the slick dripping down Castiel’s legs.

Sam’s a Beta, so he doesn’t pop a knot or drip slick, and at the beginning of their relationship Castiel was very self-conscious about having sex and the slick that all but poured out of him when Sam got his tongue in his hole.

Now, though, after Sam reassured him he loves it, he seems to get impossibly slicker.

Sam’s cock is covered in it, slipping and sliding beside and behind Castiel’s own.

Castiel comes quickly, all over Sam’s stomach. Sam takes longer, however.

When Castiel squeezes his thighs together, adding that bit of friction Sam needs, he comes between Castiel’s cheeks.

It makes the slide impossibly smoother.

Sam grunts as he orgasms, and Castiel helps him through it, thrusting against Sam’s pelvis.

Sam kisses Castiel's neck, and then they fall back to sleep.

It's like that all day. Castiel goes into heat half-way through the afternoon, so Sam gets him off every time he wakes. The bed is soaked through with sweat and slick by the time they’re done, breathing heavily into each others skin.

“Sam, I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

“Can you go one more time? I need it,” Castiel ruts against Sam’s thigh that’s between his legs, and Sam sighs, kissing his forehead, pushing his thigh up higher so Castiel can get more friction.

“For you, anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
